


The Long Road

by TrashJesus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Revisionist History, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Confusion, implied Gladnis, more tags to come as it grows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashJesus/pseuds/TrashJesus
Summary: When Prompto finds a phone, he tries to return it. He had not expected to meet up with a prince. Or find himself in the company of handsome men.





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for clicking. This is just me getting out the want to write anything related to Promptis and I've not written anything in literal years so please forgive the rust. This may turn into a short little series with just a few chapters.
> 
> I feel I may work far better with prompts than sitting down with no direction. Have a prompt? Leave it in the comments!
> 
> Enjoy~

At seventeen years old, Prompto left his home to set out on his own. Not because he was unwelcome, it was just his home with his parents always seemed a bit foreign. As if he did not quite belong. He rarely saw them and when he did, it was stiff, stuffy. Conversation seemed more like small talk with a stranger than engaging. He knew he was adopted, but he couldn’t really understand why he’d been adopted if his parents didn’t really seem emotionally ready or maybe even emotionally capable of rearing a child. There was no ill-will on either side, but as it were, but he thought, in an odd way, maybe truly living alone would make him feel less lonely than knowing he did not live by himself and never seeing anyone.

 

At eighteen, he had a part-time job on top of his freelancing. It was hard to make ends meet and he’d almost always eat poorly. Occasionally, he’d get a call from his adoptive parents to check in on him and he would always insist he was doing well. Better than having them think he couldn’t make it on his own or that he would leech off of them forever. No, he couldn’t have them think poorly of him. 

 

He could make it on his own with his photography. It’s what brought him out this way.

 

**SMACK.**

 

Prompto slapped the flat of his hand over his forearm, wiping the remains of an obliterated mosquito over the hem of his shirt. He was looking to get some shots of mountains overlooking a lake at dusk. But of course, dusk happened to be the time the annoying little pests seemed most active.

 

**SMACK.**

 

This time, his hand shot to his neck. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out repellent, spraying another coating onto his pale skin. When the third winged pest landed on him, he reacted without thinking, dropping his camera to swat the one that landed on his unoccupied hand.

 

“Shit!” the blonde dropped down, attempting to catch the expensive piece before it hit the ground, fumbling it. Well, at least it didn’t hit the ground too hard. 

 

As he reached out, his fingers brushed up against something hard and smooth in the grass. He probably would have stepped on it if he moved another few inches. Upon inspection, it was a phone. Black and sleek and- wait, it was dark, but he could see this was definitely the newest Dogma model.

 

“Holy shit- hold up, these aren’t even  **out** yet! Score!” Prompto cheered. This was a lucky find. It was simple enough to unlock these things. He could keep it. Or he could sell it, he could really use the cash come to think of it.

 

Pocketing the phone, he took the shots he needed and started the long journey home.

 

It was some ungodly hour in the morning by the time he returned home, immediately shedding his clothes as soon as he reached the door of his studio apartment, changing into something more comfortable before he crashed into bed.

Despite his best efforts, Prompto woke around nine in the morning, his own internal clock causing him to stir. He made a cheap microwavable breakfast and sat himself down to review the pictures he’d taken when he spotted the Dogma X5s in his bag. Looking over the phone, he chewed his lip. It wasn’t his. And as much as he really, really, wanted the money or even to just have a nice new phone, it wasn’t right. His conscience got the best of him and after letting it charge, he  was surprised to find it was not locked and called the number at the top of the call history list.

 

“You’ve located your phone, then?” came a voice from the other side. Prompto could practically hear the stoicism in the man’s voice.

 

“Uuuuh...no. Um- Hi? I, er, found this phone yesterday in the woods. It was pretty late, so um, I figured I’d just wait for morning to call… I mean it’s a  **really** nice phone, I bet the owner is missing it. So, uh,...you know how I can get it back to them?”

 

There was a silence of the other end for a few seconds before the proper sounding man spoke again. “...Might I ask who it is I have the pleasure of speaking with?”

 

“Oh! Heh, sorry, didn’t mean to be rude. I-I’m Prompto.”

 

“Ignis Scientia. I will text an address and time to the phone in your possession. Bring it there and I shall see it returned to it’s owner. Please respond with what you will be wearing so you are easily spotted. You have my thanks.”

 

Before Prompto could agree or even say that he might have been busy, the call ended. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, pondering where he had heard the name Scientia before.

 

\--

When the time came, Prompto was a bit worried. He was sitting alone, outside of a cafe. Nary a person around at this hour in the morning. The shops were closed for at least another two hours and here he sat, uncomfortable and waiting. 

 

An expensive looking black car came to a crawl, slowly stopping on the opposite side of the narrow street. Out of the backseat came a man that did not quite match what he imagined the owner of the voice he spoke to would look like. 

 

He was tall, dark, and handsome. Ludicrously so. As if he were the lead actor of an action flick pulled straight from a poster. Defined muscles were barely hidden beneath his tight tank top. Most notably, Prompto noticed a wing motif tattoo covering his arms and a scar down his face. He looked down at himself, a frown forming at the stomach that jut out before him, the pants that were too tight, his arms too thick with no definition. He hated that his initial reaction was to comfort himself with a sweet.

 

“You Prompto?” his voice was deep and gruff. This was not the man he spoke to for sure.

 

Prompto felt immediately uncomfortable. Hadn’t Ignis said he’d retrieve the phone? Or was this the owner? He should have been alerted if it was. But what if it wasn’t? He sunk into his chair, feeling overwhelmingly intimidated by the man’s size and apparent strength.

 

“Hey, kid, I asked a question. You Prompto?”

 

“...Y-Ye-...you’re...not Ignis.” he managed to squeeze out.

 

“Look, what are you after? Money? What are you trying to get out of this?”

 

Prompto looked surprised, then puzzled, tilting his head. “I...what? Huh? I just- I was just trying to give his back.”

 

Fishing out the black phone from his pockets, he held it up to have it immediately snatched out of his hands. “Iggy!” the man called over his shoulder.

 

Someone more fitting to the voice he’d first heard stepped out of the driver’s seat and approached. But his eyes were far more distant than he’d imagined. He was thin with sharp features. A haughty look to him, but that seemed to be appearance alone. When the man he identified as Ignis stood before him, Prompto suddenly felt more terrified of him than he was of the man with rippling muscles.

 

Ignis leaned forward, resting the tips of his fingers on the small table between him and the blonde. His eyes studied the squirming man before his lips broke into a polite smile. “Calm down, Gladio. This one is harmless. I do believe he truly intended simply to hand the phone back. There’s not an ounce of malice in him. You probably scared the boy half to death. He doesn’t seem to even know to whom it belongs.”

 

Prompto barely contained that it had been Ignis himself that scared him.

 

Ignis motioned at the car and once again he heard the car door open. From the opposite side, he could see a young man with black hair step out and round the vehicle. As he stepped closer and closer, the blonde’s eyes grew wide. His finger shot up in an accusatory manner at the man with soft features and sleepy, blue eyes.

  
“You’re the  **prince** ?!”


	2. The Norm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto have grown very close, but Ignis sees a potential issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only wrote out the first to exposition chapters. It may be a few days before the next chapter is released.

It had been a few days since the photographer had met the prince of Lucis. He was still reeling from it all. It was even harder to believe that said prince had called him every day since.

 

“Come on,” said the voice on the other end. “You have to let me repay you somehow.”

 

Prompto shook his head though it remained unseen by the prince, “It’s okay. Really. Y-You don’t have to. It wasn’t anything special.”

 

Noctis snickered, “Trust me, with information that's in here, it's a big deal. Ignis really laid it to me for not having it locked.”

 

“Oh. Mr. Scientia. He seems like he could get really intense when he’s mad. Musta been scary.”

 

“You don’t know the half of it. So, c’mon. Let me thank you. He’s gonna chew me out again if I don’t repay you properly.”

 

Prompto sympathized, he wouldn’t want to be told off by someone like that. He considered being yelled at or even struck by Gladiolus a better option. “Okay, okay.”

 

“Great! Maybe I can take you out to grab a bite or-”

 

“No.” the blonde replied a little too quickly. “I-...um...I don’t really like um...going out to eat.”

 

More accurately, he didn’t like feeling eyes on him. Silent judgement for him eating anything that wasn’t considered ‘healthy’. The looks, the laughs, the disgust. He felt his stomach churn at the thought.

 

Noctis remained quiet for a moment, thinking. He wasn’t a dumb guy. He could put two and two together that a plus sized young man could have discomfort if others lacked decency. “Then, we don’t have to go out. You can come to my place.”

 

“I can **what**?”

 

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. I’ll have Iggy whip something up for us, he’s a helluva cook and he’ll see with his own eyes I paid you pack. Win-win. I’ll have someone pick you up tomorrow, okay?”

Much like with Ignis before, he couldn’t get out a response before the decision was made for him.

 

\-------------

  


Noctis had woken up early that day, well, early by his standards at a quarter to noon. His eyes blinked open, bright sun coming through the sliver of a crack in black curtains. Glancing at his phone, he saw ‘alarm silenced after 5 minutes’. He’d slept through his wake up call again. No surprise there. He was terrible with mornings. It was almost amusing to him, living in and suffering from insomnia.

 

He shuffled out of his room to his washroom to brush his teeth and attempt to wake himself up. Of course, this did very little to charge the sleepy prince’s batteries. The kitchen was his next destination, stopping short at the counter.

 

On its surface was a dome covered dish with a note:

 

**_Good afternoon,_ **

 

**_Please enjoy your lunch. Do try to eat a few vegetables for my sake. I worry about your nourishment._ **

 

**_I have taken the liberty of making your apartment presentable and by now, I have surely reached the guest of honor. Ready yourself for company and we shall return shortly._ **

 

**_Respectfully yours,_ **

 

**_Ignis Scientia_ **

 

**_P.S._ **

 

**_The dishwasher is empty. Please put your dishes away._ **

 

A smirk pulled at one side of Noctis’ lips. Ignis was always one step ahead of him. He really struck gold when he’d been assigned to him. Not just because he cooked, cleaned, and looked after him when that in itself was not his task, but because Ignis treated him like he loved him. Romantic love, platonic, or familial, Noctis could not tell exactly which the man felt, but it was something that reached him and warmed him.

 

The prince did as he was told, filling his stomach, getting ready, and cleaning up after himself. There was just enough time left for him to squeeze a chapter out in his new game before his guest arrived.

 

Or so he thought.

 

A gentle knock came at the front door, Ignis voice followed. It was calm, even, but strong enough to pierce through to the other side as he announced their arrival.

 

In came Gladiolus first. Noctis glanced up from the couch, not surprised to see him. There was a new person in the personal quarters of his charge. There was no way he wasn’t going to be present. Ignis entered next, though he did not go far inside, he stood, holding the door open for the plump, freckled photographer.

 

“Hey, good to see ya. Kick off your shoes or Iggy’ll throw a fit. Make yourself at home.” Noctis called, placing his controller down on the coffee table before him.

 

To say Prompto looked nervous would have been an understatement. “Is- this...your place? I thought, uh-”

 

“We’d be at the palace? Too stuffy. Everyone is always two steps away with ‘your highness’ this and ‘your highness’ that. Don’t really stay there much any more… Disappointed?”

 

Prompto shook his head rapidly, “Nah, I think I’d probably puke from nerves if I stepped foot in there. I’d break every rule of etiquette and-”

 

“Relaaax. Have a seat.”

 

Prompto obeyed, immediately moving his feet to reach a seat although he hesitated before sitting down next to royalty. His eyes flicked to the television and brightened. “Whoa! You have Call of The Deep? Awesome!”

 

Noctis smiled genuinely. He was happy they had something common to talk about, “Oh, you play? I couldn’t wait to get my hands on it.”

 

“No way, man. It looks amazing, but I am garbage with horror games.”

 

The prince’s smile turned into a wide grin, picking up the controller and shoving it into the photographer’s hands. “I have got to see this. Go on, give it a try.”

 

Ignis nodded in approval from the kitchen, pleased to see that Noctis and Prompto broke ice and were able to carry on fairly normally while he worked in the kitchen. Gladiolus lending a hand by fetching various utensils for him.

\-----

 

After about an hour, the apartment was filled with screams and surprisingly laughter. The pair on the couch trading who controlled the main character upon deaths. Noctis didn’t even mind when Prompto nearly broke his controller, throwing it across the room as his fight or flight reflex kicked in. He burst into laughter, holding his gut. Prompto got his revenge after a particularly well placed scare caused Noctis to drop the controller and breathe into his hand.

 

“Oh, where’s all that bravery, huh? I thought this game wasn’t scary. Looks like it’s got you shivering. “ the blonde jabbed verbally.

 

“Says the guy who looks fifty shades of shook.”

 

“Hey! We came into this knowing I was scared. You’re the one who was bragging, big shot.”

 

Even Gladiolus was able to relax in this atmosphere. Joining the others when Ignis didn’t require his help any longer. When all was said and done, they’d spent hours poking fun at each other, as if they’d been friends for years.

 

When it came time for their early dinner, they opted to stick to the living room. Prince though he may be, Noctis didn’t have the seating for four in the dining area. He didn’t usually have more than one person over to eat. That was usually just Ignis after making sure the prince had stocked up on meals.

 

The food was absolutely delicious. If he hadn’t been there for it’s creation, he would have sworn they’d ordered from a five star restaurant. A sentiment that Ignis humbly appreciated. Prompto was...careful when he ate. Not to eat too fast, not to take too big of a mouthful. He may not have been in public, but he was in the company of royalty and the high class.

 

Noctis noticed the shift in body language, but had the foresight not to call it to attention. He didn’t like being in the spotlight and Noctis didn’t really enjoy too much attention drawn to himself either. He understood and remained silent on the matter. It wasn’t his business to dig.

 

\----

 

For months. This carried on.

 

When Noctis and Prompto had free time, they would spend it together, becoming steadfast friends. Lunch or dinner with the guys or just sharing leftovers between the two of them. Playing games, ‘vegging out’ at each others places. Both had managed to convince the other to join them in their respective hobbies: fishing and photography.

 

It became so commonplace that both Ignis and Gladiolus felt the did not need to be present. This was no longer two strangers paying respects, but a fast forming and intense friendship. Such was their closeness that Ignis found himself caring for Prompto as well. To a lesser extent than the prince, but he would still prepare meals for him to take home or check on his well being.

 

The words ‘thanks, mom’ directed at him on more than one occasion.

 

But even with their friendship, the closeness, Prompto still felt out of place. He went from being lonely without friends, to being acquainted with a blue-blood, a royal guard, and a prince. All, as he called them, ‘disgustingly beautiful, photogenic jerks with amazing genes’. Noctis had tried to insist that the blonde was not excluded from that. That he was absolutely fine with the way he was.

 

There was only so much you could say to anxiety, depression, and  obsessive, intrusive thoughts. Only so much that could get through. Prompto was convinced he was bringing them down by even being associated with him. Terrified he’d sully his best friend’s image if it got out that Noctis was friends with a ‘fatty’.

 

He’d gone to Ignis one day, pleading that he help him ‘eat right’. It of course got back to Noctis and although he disagreed with the reason behind his friend’s desire to shed pounds, if he was determined to do so, he would support him, no matter what.

 

\---

 

Two years.

 

Two years of determination had paid off. He could only thank the amazing support group he had. Ignis for teaching him how he could eat, but still enjoy his comforts. Gladiolus for pushing him and training his body. But most of all, Noctis. If it hadn’t been for him picking him up when he wanted nothing more than to give up, he would have gone right back to his old ways.

 

That had not been the only thing to change. More and more, Prompto found himself at the prince’s apartment. Particularly after a string of visits to his own apartment with Noctis commenting on how the space was too small, even for a studio.

 

Neither were exactly sure when it began or whose idea it actually was. But it started with a few nights at a time, then nights became visits during the day as well. Days became weeks and at Noctis’ insistence to make himself comfy for convenience sake, more of Prompto’s belongings made their way into the prince’s abode.

 

Of course, the photographer suddenly sharing a space with the crown prince did not go unnoticed by the very astute adviser to be. This did not trouble him. It was nice to see Noctis make friends with someone other than himself and Gladiolus. It was like pulling teeth to get the prince to be social. What did trouble him was the state he often found the two in on the days where he stopped by the apartment in the morning.

 

The prince was nuzzled against Prompto, his face buried into the back of the blonde’s neck. His arms were wrapped around his waist gently, having found their way there during their slumber. It was innocent enough, they were still fully clothed and Prompto himself did not seem to be in a state of discomfort.

 

When a knock came at the door, it was the blonde who opened his eyes. He rubbed them with the palm of his hands, his eyes blinking open to find Ignis approaching. A sight he’d gotten used to in the last few weeks. A sight that Ignis was also used to, seeing the freckled young man stir while Noctis slept still as the grave.

 

“Morn’n, Iggy.” Prompto yawned, unable to get up to greet him.

 

“Good morning, Prompto.” Ignis leaned forward, raising his voice ever so slightly, “Release the prisoner.”

 

Groaning in annoyance, the prince squeezed his captive tighter, refusing to open his eyes.

 

“Noct, I must insist. His Majesty has requested an audience with us. Rise and ready yourself. At least let Prompto go while you wake.”

 

At this, Noctis released his friend with a grunt.

 

“Thanks, Iggy. I’mma go hop in the shower. See ya in a bit!”

 

With him gone, Ignis sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at Noctis. After a few moments, Noctis became aware that he was being watched. Judged, really. He could always just...feel it. He opened his eyes and looked up at his adviser, the look of clear disapproval on his face.

 

Noctis knew Ignis, much like Ignis knew Noctis. He had a feeling he knew why he was receiving a silent scolding. “Its...not what you think. It’s not like that. Between me and Prom. We- we’re just...” Noctis’ lips twisted in frustration as he tried to find an explanation, a word for what it was.

 

“I trust, by now, you should know that I would find little issue if that were the case. It’s admirable. Prompto and yourself. To have a friendship so closely knit you do not fear intimacy. I am truly proud you are a man who can express affections for those close to him with little care for societal judgement. I daresay it is not much of an issue within the crown city,though not all are as accepting outside our walls. However...that is neither here nor there. I understand he is an exemplary friend, but I must give you a word of caution. Be _careful_ with that one.”

 

Noctis could only rub the back of his neck, a questioning look pointed Ignis’ way.

 

“Prompto is a sweet, caring young man. You are as well, though you are reluctant to show it in the same way. What I mean to say is that while you have similarities, there are some things that are quite different between the two of you. The way he is, he seems the type to-”

 

“Tag! You’re it!” Prompto called as he exited the bathroom in record time. “Hurry up and jump in, Noct. Can’t keep his Majesty wait’n!”

 

Ignis gave a single nod. “We shall continue this later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the read. If you have any suggestions or prompts, leave them in the comments. If you'd like to beta, let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading my trash.


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto struggles with the idea of Noctis being taken away. Ignis attempts to mend the problem with a detour, does it work or does it make matters worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of revisionist history/AU I have combined one of my favorite scenes (with obvious changes) and a single element from one of the festival special contents.
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be as long as it was for the chapter.
> 
> Might have to up the rating next chapter, oh-ho!

Later never really arrived for Ignis, he had to make a mental note to speak with the prince when they had more privacy. There was much to be done.

 

They had come into the citadel and left fairly quickly. King Regis Lucis Caelum had called his son and his entourage into a meeting of sorts. There was something about politics, smoothing out the relationship between them and The Empire. There was a mention of a marriage, a name Prompto had never heard before but everyone else responded to. Noctis’ face was unreadable on the subject, but it was decided that there would be a trip involved to reunite the two.

 

That had been the day before and while Prompto was packing up for the road trip, Noctis answered no questioned about this Lady Lunafreya. He couldn’t figure out how Noctis felt about her or the situation. Did he like the idea? Did he hate it and why wouldn’t he talk to his best friend about this?

 

He figured out a long time ago that there was something there. He never really acknowledged it, nurtured it. He simply let the little seed in his heart be, refusing to let it grow. But today of all days, that seed started to sprout.

 

And that troubled him.

 

\----

 

The men had been taking their time on the road, mostly at Noctis’ insistence. It had been a long time since their last road trip and it wasn’t like Lunafreya was going anywhere. They’d been seeing the sights for over a week and that did not go without issues with the wildlife.

 

The earth shook.

 

A beast bleated. Or at least, they were sure that was supposed to be a bleat. But with the creature being at least two stories tall, it sounded more like a low, guttural bellow. It charged, heavy hooves pounding the dirt as it swung its head and tried to gore the prince’s shield.

 

“Gladio!”, Ignis shouted a good deal away.

 

Gladiolus leapt, tucking in on himself and rolled to safety by an inch. “Got it!” His broadsword swung up, cutting into a muscular, fur covered leg. 

 

The beast looked as haggard as the men did. They’d been fighting for far too long and both sides showed signs of wear.

 

Noctis warped up to the beast’s face, his sword sinking into its eye. His body flashed a pale blue and he was back to the ground, catching Prompto in his arms as the recoil from his auto crossbow sent him flying backwards.

 

“Woo! We got some  **_real_ ** chemistry going on here!” the blonde chimed out as soon as Noctis wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Chemistry, huh?”

 

Prompto popped up back to his feet as he and the prince got some distance on the enormous thing that refused to just die.

 

“Alright, let’s end this!” Noctis shouted, frustrated and tired. Seemingly knowing what was coming next, the men gathered to their prince all charging forward and delivering an onslaught of pain with Noctis using a polearm to pierce deep enough to reach its heart.

 

The beast roared, toppled, and collapsed to the ground with a thud so loud the group felt it in their chests.

 

“Woohoo!” Prompto threw up his arms in victory, adrenaline pumping through him. “We’re alive! Let’s celebrate by eating something  _ DEAD _ !”

 

“Capital idea, Prompto.” Ignis said, all too calmly for a man who’d just gotten out of a close encounter. He approached the felled beast, taking out his dagger once more and cutting into it’s flesh. “I believe this to be a Kujata. Rare things that they are, their meat is a delicacy even amongst royalty.”

 

“You don’t say?” Noctis was panting, bracing his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. “The damn thing, Kujata or whatever, refused to go down. That much of a hassle, it better taste amazing.”

 

The way Ignis worked was nothing short of amazing. Hardly any blood spilled on him as he cut with surgical precision. “Gladio, if you could assist, the marrow makes for an exquisite soup.”

 

\---

 

When they guys had returned to camp, Ignis had set to work preparing their dinner, despite Gladiolus insisting that he rest after the day they had. Prompto was attempting to busy himself with going through the photos he’d taken that day.

 

But it was a little difficult to do so. His mind kept going back to ‘ _ we’re got some real chemistry _ ’. It had been a throw away line he’d just blurted out. He and Noctis seemed to always know where each other were on the battlefield, always work well together. That was all. They were simply always together. It just...came out. He would have been able to shrug it off easier had Noctis not taken the time to respond to it. It was hard enough to filter his thoughts and make sure what came out was safe, something a  _ friend  _ would say. But his mind was a bit of a mess. He’d felt a surge of things before the trip began and he still hadn’t worked it out. He settled on being upset that marriage would drastically reduce the amount of time he’d see his friend.

 

“Anything good?” Noctis’ voice came from behind, soft and gentle.

 

Prompto just about jumped out of his skin, “U-Uh...I haven’t um...gotten through them all yet.”

 

Noctis thought nothing of this. Prompto was always kind of skittish. The prince pulled up a foldaway chair and sat himself down next to him. Leaning to one side he observed the photos taken that day, commenting now and then on the more action packed shots. The thing that stood out to him was a particularly nice photo of his best friend and himself, arms hooked over each other shoulders and laughing. 

 

" Nice one, Prompto. You look really good."

 

The blonde chuckled, feeling bashful. “ _ You _ look really good.” he repeated back, immediately kicking himself mentally at the incredibly lame retort. “For a guy who doesn’t really like being in pictures, you’re crazy photogenic.”

 

“Uuh...genetics, I guess? But seriously, look at you. Not half bad.”

 

Gladiolus was seated across from them, a firepit between. He smirked, chuckling as he watched them over the edge of a book. “Dorks. Why not compliment how pretty his eyes look in the light or tell em he looks like The Six sent him from above?”

 

“I would say I doubt such things are as effective as you think, Gladio. You’re far more charming fumbling for something to say.” Ignis quipped from behind a pan seated on a hotplate.

 

Whether or not it would work, Prompto coughed and readjusted himself to sit up straight. Gladiolus tousled the back of his hair, locking eyes with the cook who smiled back at him. And the prince, well, he was left with a bit of confusion by the slight shift in atmosphere. He shrugged, pulling out his phone to get some King’s Knight in.

 

\----

 

Things didn't quite go back to the normal flow the following day. Prompto was surprised to see a very friendly dog approach the group. Not because he’d never seen it before, he had seen him pop up a few times in the past two years. He’d always believed it belonged to someone in the neighborhood and Noctis did have a natural affinity animals after all. The surprising part was that Noctis took a book from the dog quite casually. They’d done this before.

 

Noctis flipped open to a page, his eyes briefly scanning the pages before he scribbled something back and searched for what looked like a sticker to place on its surface. Returning it to the dog, he stood and watched as it trot off into the distance.

 

“What did she say?” Gladiolus asked, not really expecting an answer. Noctis was always tight lipped about what was said through the pages. The only reason he even knew who had sent it was because Ignis had deduced the identity years prior.

 

He shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t really want to say that she’d said she was excited to see him again. Nor did he want to say that he’d given her a vague response that he was still seeing the sights, but would steadily make his way to her. In truth, he was just nervous. 

 

Prompto, on the other just heard ‘she’ and felt a pang in his chest. Noctis not clarifying anything did nothing to calm this feeling. “Let’s get this show on the road, huh? Wouldn’t wanna keep the bride to be waiting.”

 

Prompto grimaced to himself, his words holding more bite to them than he’d anticipated.

 

"S’fine.” was all that Noctis offered.

 

And things went back to being...odd.

 

\---

 

Ignis was forever the most observant member in their party. He could see there was a strange air between best friends and he was not particularly keen on sitting through it all the way to the port. Ever listening, he heard something that caught his ear.

 

“Bit out of the way, isn’t it? Where we headed?” Gladiolus inquired, handing a chilled Ebony to their driver, their fingers touching just slightly too long for the exchange.

 

“I’d rather not ruin the surprise. We will arrive shortly and you may see for yourselves.”

 

After another thirty minutes of driving, the group started to see signs, banners, streamers, even hear music the closer they got to Lestallum. Apparently there was a festival going on, Ignis having heard tale of it a few towns over due to its scale.

 

It seemed to already be in full swing by the time they arrived having started a full day prior. The streets were packed with stalls, games, performers, and food.

 

“It simply know as The Meteor Festival. Not all view The Meteor of The Six negatively. For it is the very meteor that gives them the power to protect themselves. This festival is to celebrate that fact. Plenty of attractions for a young prince and friends to enjoy. With the sheer amount of visual and auditory stimuli, I doubt anyone would have the time to notice royalty was among them.” Ignis adjusted his glasses, parking the car. “I trust you approve of this little detour. We  _ are _ meant to be celebrating, are we not?”

 

“Yeah!” Noctis sounded more enthused than normal, taken in by the sights. A sentiment shared by their freckled friend. And with this, Ignis nodded to himself, pleased that something so simple could erase an issue.

 

“Superb. Gladio, help me with the bags while I secure us a room, would you? You boys have fun, we’ll catch up.”

 

Gladiolus spared no time the second they were behind the closed doors of their room. His strong arms wrapping around the bespeckled advisor, lips pressed against his shoulder. “So what’d you cook up this trip for? Ain’t us, I’m bet’n.”

 

He leaned into the broad man, “Merely testing something. And what do you mean? A balcony, beautiful view, bottle of wine. A quiet day together while the ‘children’ are away.”

 

“Oh, so you did set up for us? Next you’re gonna tell me you got something nice to wear.”

 

“I may have arranged something. And oh, my...it seems to have slipped my mind to have found them and given them keys.”

 

“You’re amazing, Iggy.”

 

\----

 

For hours, Prompto and Noctis were occupied by the sights of the festival. Prompto dragging the prince along to almost every stall that called out to them. Their sharpshooter absolutely destroying all of the games that involved aiming, much to the dismay of the workers. He’d walked away with more prizes than he could carry. Well, more like more prizes that were shaped like chocobos that he could carry. Or more truthfully, what Noctis could carry.

 

“Oh, hey, wait up! We gotta do this one!”

 

“Prompto, my arms are killing me. I can’t carry anymore stuff. Where are you even gonna put this stuff?” Noctis grumbled.

 

“In our room! Duh!” a cheesy smile on his lips. One that faltered slightly as he recalled that ‘their’ room probably wouldn’t be ‘theirs’ for that much longer. He shook the idea out of his head. Make the best of it. It’s what he had to do. He shouldn’t let his last days with Noctis as a single man be sour.

 

To him, it felt like he’d barely even blinked by the time Prompto returned, practically skipping back to him. He held out something in front of him.

 

“Dunno if it’s real or anything, but you like these don’t you?” in his fingers, Prompto dangled a necklace of black cord and from it hung the shape of a sleeping carbuncle carved from what appeared to be jade. “Oh, right. Hands are full. Lemme do it.”

 

He tied the necklace around the struggling prince’s neck. A prince who just quietly looked at him with adoration. “Yeah...you could say that. Liked em since I was little. Good luck charm.”

 

“Then keep this one on you for extra good luck.” he winked, backing up to admire the trinket rested on Noctis’ chest. “Perfect. Hey, you’re tired, right? Why don’t we grab a bite to eat so you can rest up those arms?”

 

“You’re helping me carry them back.”

 

“Whaaa? C’mon, you’re handling it just fine. Why ya gotta go and split the load. I’ll tell Gladio you handled it all on your own and maybe he’ll lay off your muscles for a bit.”

 

“Oh, dunno, thought maybe my good luck charm would work.”

 

“Dammit. Fine, you win.”

 

Evening arrived, yet the festival showed no signs of slowing yet. The pair walked slowly back towards the hotel while Noctis texted with one hand to ask where their room was. Prompto tapped his friend’s shoulder with his free hand, leaning forward to get a look at his face.

 

“Have fun?”

 

“Yeah. Had a blast. Even if I ended up being your pack mule.”

 

The blonde chuckled, giving him a playful nudge. “My hero.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

There had been no reply when Noctis texted Ignis and Gladiolus. When Prompto started to worry that they’d gone to bed without them, Noctis reassured him that Ignis would sooner eat his own shoe than leave them stranded for the night. Ignis was preoccupied with something and would get back to them shortly. That much he knew.

 

They sat themselves down in the deserted lobby while they waited, a fairly comfortable silence between them. It remained that way for some time when it became clear that both men had something on their minds. Something they’d both inquired about at the same time.

“Heh, no, no. You first. Royalty before commoners.” he pressed his shoulder into Noctis’.

 

Noctis twisted his lips as he usually did when in thought. “I...dunno? I just...today felt really good.”

 

“You have to think that hard because you had fun? Noct, buddy, I think I need to re-teach you how to have fun. Ya don’t think about it.”

 

He knew Prompto was joking around, but he didn’t really finish his sentiment. Noctis was never very good with getting his thoughts out quickly and smoothly “No, I mean...I had fun, but I-I’m just glad you did too.”

 

“Well duh, ‘course I did.”

 

“So you’re not pissed at me?”

 

Prompto looked surprised briefly, quickly recovering to his normal mask of ‘ok’. “Why would I be?”

 

Noctis shifted, facing his friend, his hand falling upon his thigh with their damned casual skinship. “Prom, I’m not  _ that  _ dumb. You’ve been upset since we left home. Never really got a chance to chat about it since the others are always around. Now’s as good a chance as I’m gonna get, so, tell me what's in that head.”

 

It was now Prompto’s turn to be bad at words. At first, he simply stammered over the same start. The rearranged what he was going to say. And when that failed, he slumped, looking down at his knees. “I’m just...scared.”

 

“What the hell of?”

 

“This whole trip. The wedding. That as soon as you do your ‘I do’s and disappear on your honeymoon that that's gonna be it. Poof. Gone. No more Noctis.”

 

Noctis’ brow furrowed, “That’s what you’re worried about? Dude, we’re still gonna be friends. We’ll still hang out.”

 

“When?” he snapped his head up, searching for an answer in Noctis’ eyes. An answer to something he wasn’t even asking. “When would you find time for me? Between foreign affairs? Or getting cozy with the in-laws. Maybe after you and your dad make nice with the Nilfs. Oh, don’t forget the buttloads of interviews they’re gonna have for the newly wed  _ royal _ couple. You’re not gonna have time to even remember me and-  _ SIX _ , any way you slice it i’m gonna have to move. If you stay where you are, no way I’m gonna be able to stay there. If you leave, I can’t afford to stay there. I won’t have a place in your life anymore and-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Prompto, slow down.” Noctis grabbed Prompto, gently cradling his face in his hands. He knew his friend was prone to being anxious, emotional. He had the least control of his feelings than all of them, but it always hurt to see him get this way. The blonde looked like he was barely holding back a fit. “First of all, you’ll always be a part of my life. You’re my best friend. No way in hell I’m gonna let a bunch of stuffy old guys tell me I can’t spend time with my best friend. I’m sure Luna will feel the same.”

 

Prompto slumped even further, hearing the name that started all this. That sprout in his heart grew again but twisted in on itself.

 

“I don’t-...I don’t even belong here” Prompto choked on emotion, blinking back tears. “Ignis is always gonna be with you. He’s your advisor and a count or a duke or something on top of that. A-And Gladio is your friggin guard. He’s always gonna be around. Me? I’m nobody. I’m just some pleb who found a phone. I have nothing. I-...am nothing.”

 

Noctis kept his hands on the pale man’s face, bringing him closer so their foreheads might touch. Anything that would see his suffering end. It stabbed at and wrung his heart to hear him speak like this. 

 

“Ssssh, ssssh, hey. It’s gonna be okay. You matter. You matter so much to me. You hear me? I know you can’t really help it when you get like this, but just...I’m here, okay? And I don’t care where you came from, Prompto, I’m so fucking glad we met. Hell, high water, the wedding, The Six, not a damn thing is gonna make you stop being a part of my life unless you don’t want to be a part of it anymore.”

 

Blue eyes met each other, Prompto finally looking into his prince’s. It was rare for Noctis to speak so much at once. But he was still struggling with himself. His thoughts. His fears. “I don’t want to lose you, Noct.”

 

“You won’t.”

 

Perhaps it was a mistake, to keep their eyes on each other for so long. Perhaps it was ill advised to act on the impulse to do whatever it took to wipe away pain. Perhaps it was that feeling he got in his chest when it came to his best friend. But for whatever reason, Noctis need to, wanted to punctuate his promise physically.

 

Their foreheads parted, if only just. Noctis’ eyes flicked down to Prompto’s lips. Prompto’s eyes reflected this, albeit with a bit more confusion. And ever so slowly, the prince’s lips met with the man before him. Soft. Chaste. Almost explorative.

 

In their time living together they’d shared many things some might consider too intimate for friendship. This was definitely now at the top of the list of questionable actions. Noctis did not yield as Prompto offered no protest. In fact, he seemed to return it. Just as gently, possibly with more caution than the other.

 

The lobby was empty.

 

The lobby was dead silent.

 

So why could they hear thudding in their ears?

 

A tone broke the silence.

 

Noctis looked down, fishing a ringing phone out of his pants and looked almost guiltily at Prompto to answer the phone. “Iggy? ...Yeah. It’s fine. I figured. Two-oh-five? Got it.”

 

Color had risen to the blonde’s cheeks as he shifted to his feet, gathering some of his prizes. “W-We should go…”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

Noctis watched the back of Prompto retreat up the stairs while he tried to figure out the exact train of thought that lead him to wonder why his lips felt right.

  
  
  
  



	4. A Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After noticing a few things, Ignis finally has a chat with the boys. Noctis and Prompto talk about what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally time to up the rating.  
> Thank you so much for the nice comments and the kudos. Makes it feel less like I am screaming into a void! Much appreciated.

It had been meant to help Prompto.

 

But what it did was put both of them in a bit of a predicament. Prompto was inwardly berating himself for not taking Noctis aside to talk about what happened. What it meant.  _ If _ it meant anything.

 

The prince also had trouble moving past it. How was he supposed to act? He settled on ‘the norm’. Still allowing contact, still sleeping beside him. Still waking up with their bodies pressed together. Prompto goofing off while Noctis took the opportunity to play at being a photographer. Prompto not so subtly sneaking pictures of the sleepy prince in the backseat. The quartet would make their stops, act like tourists, stay in hotels or camp out under the stars. Ignis and Gladiolus would be a part of the conversation between the four of them and simultaneously be paired off in their own little world. Noctis was starting to suspect that there was something there. On one side or both, between the two. Something unspoken. 

 

Unspoken...like whatever caused him to kiss his best friend. It had gone that way for the last couple of nights while they got themselves back on track to head towards the sea. Pretending things were absolutely normal.

 

Had.

 

This particular night, however...Noctis could not sleep. He found every last thought of his seized by the blonde sleeping next to him. Noctis looked at the pale man bathed in moonlight from the window, admiring his freckles, his lashes, the way he looked so at peace. And of course, his lips. The ones he wanted to kiss again.

 

It felt nice. It wasn’t a new sensation to be kissed. He wasn’t repressed or frustrated. He’d had these experiences once or twice in high school, giving into peer pressure. He wasn’t making decisions based on hormones. Well,...not fully based on his hormones. But it took up so much of his thoughts that he most certainly wanted to do that again. 

 

That was what he was trying to figure out. Why he wanted this. Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto, they were all certainly attractive men. He knew this. He had eyeballs and he’d let them know exactly that in his own way before. He was not ashamed of it. But finding someone attractive and being attracted  **_to_ ** them were two different things.

 

‘ _ Am I attracted to him?’ _

 

He’d thought. As his mind did not immediately reel towards ‘no’, this gave him pause. So maybe this was one of those things that laid dormant. Something you didn’t see until the threat of it being gone was placed in front of you. 

 

The room was quiet, only the ambient noise of the air conditioner and Gladiolus’ light snoring kept Noctis company while he watched the sleeping face of Prompto. He reached forward and brushed loose strands away from his forehead, resting his hand on the side of his freckled face. The faintest smile pulled at his lips. Was he awake? No, that was his imagination.

 

Noctis slid his hand down, brushing his thumb lightly over the lips he was so curious about.

 

“Nn.”

 

Noctis froze as Prompto stirred.

 

“Noct?” he asked groggily.

 

There was no response. Instead, Noctis readjusted, keeping his hand where it was and stroking Prompto’s cheek with his thumb until his attention was on him, then his fingers rested on his lips, waiting. Noctis swallowed hard, unsure of how this would play out.

 

Nothing was said. Prompto merely looked at him, eyes lowering. His lips moved against the prince’s fingers and that was a sign enough.

 

Moving closer, they shared a lazy kiss laced in sleepiness. Noctis noted that it still felt exceptional. Cautious hands worked their over arms, down to hips, up to chests. Neither opened their mouths to speak, lest they have to discuss whatever this was. It deepened, only to be interrupted by a sharp snore from Gladiolus, bringing them back to their senses.

 

Silence.

 

Only silence.

 

\----

 

Prompto awoke to find Noctis missing. A strange matter considering he was always the last to wake naturally. 

 

It had been a long night, he had trouble getting back to sleep after the impromptu...thing, between himself and Noctis. Rubbing the back of his neck, he took notice that Ignis had been moving about.

 

“Morning, Iggy.”

 

“Good morning.” he replied with relative pep in his voice. Where he was able to summon the energy was forever a mystery.

 

“Where’s Noct and Big Guy?”

 

Ignis gathered belongings, tucking them away into their bags, “I believe Gladio has pulled Noct away for a morning run. Something about trying to get our royal charge acclimated to rising at ‘a human hour’ as he put it. You’ve not missed breakfast, if that is your concern.”

 

He thought for a moment, looking out the large window to the side of the bed, then to the door, trying to ponder how long Noctis would put up with exercise so early in the day. He assisted ignis in getting their things in order for a while, trying to work up what he was going to say.

 

“Nah. That’s not really...So...Iggy. I got a question.”

 

“And I may have an answer.”, he replied lightly, sipping at an open can of Ebony.

 

Prompto shifted. Biting his lower lip the way he always did when he was nervous. “S’bout Lady Lunafreya. Like...dooo you know um, how Noct feels about her? You’ve known him way longer, so… Has Noct ever said if they’re a thing or like...anything? I mean, I just found out about her, but you seem to know her, so I was just wondering if-”

 

_ ‘Ah.’ _

 

For a split second, recognition flashed across the advisor’s face. This was exactly what he was hoping to suss out. He had his suspicions, but he did not want to act without anything more concrete. He shifted his weight to one side, resting an arm on his hip. “Noctis has known Lady Lunafreya since childhood. They share a bond. Exactly how deep that bond goes or the nature of it, that I do not know. I am afraid I can provide no insight on this. Noctis is just as tight-lipped to myself about her as he is with anyone.”

 

Ignis crossed the room and clapped his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “But, I should say, the length of time one knows another has very little bearing on how  _ well _ you know them. I daresay you know more about him than I do.”

 

“Really?” Prompto looked up, a pleased look in his eyes. “So then maybe I’m right and he’s not all aboard this whole getting hitched thing.”

 

Ignis did not miss the look in Prompto’s eyes or his hopeful tone. “Perhaps we have spent far too much time on a discussion that should be had with Noct present and far too  _ little _ on our departure.”

 

“Oh! Y-Yeah, let me get dressed and I’ll help ya out.”

 

\---

 

Ignis had what he was looking for. He had warned Noctis about this very thing and now he most certainly needed to have that talk. He sighed softly to himself. It had slipped his mind to continue where he’d left off, but it was equally clear that he should have had this conversation months ago when it was easier to get the prince alone. However, finding that it was hard to ‘find a reason’ as every time he’d send Prompto on an errand with Gladiolus, Noctis would opt to tag along, Ignis decided to simply be forward.

 

“There is an important matter I must discuss with Noct. For His Highness’ ears alone, I’m afraid.”

 

This was all he needed to say. It was obeyed without question, without suspicion.  Not even the prince himself questioned why he’d been taken aside.

 

“What’s up, specs? Royal duties?”

 

“I wish that were the case.” Ignis adjusted his glasses, touching the tips of his fingers to the his frames. “It would be far easier a topic to approach. It concerns our little photographer.”

 

Noctis became far more attentive, the look of concern on his face. “Something wrong?”

 

“Not at this very moment. That is liable to change should things continue down this path. I meant to discuss this with you before, but we’ve been terribly distracted on our journey. Quite the handful keeping his royal highness both entertained and safe. I fear I am far too late. You’ll have to forgive me if I cannot find a more...tactful way to discuss this.”

 

“Go ahead, shoot.”

 

Ignis gave an appreciative nod, able to speak more frankly. “You’ll recall I tried to speak to you about Prompto. I believe it will come as no surprise to any of us he likely considers you an anchor in his life. You share similar interests and have an intimacy most long for. I trust you believe in my deductions…” after receiving an affirmation from Noctis, he continued. “I have reason to believe someone like Prompto could quite easily be the type to develop more… amorous feelings towards you. I merely wanted to tell you to exercise caution as to not-”

 

“Holy shit, for real?” Noctis went from concerned to full on surprised. “No joke- Prompto-...has feelings for me?” Noctis clung to the idea that his friend hadn’t just been allowing him to do whatever he wanted because he was a prince.

 

“I have only been observing suspect behavior for a short time, but I do believe it to be so.” he eyed the prince with new suspicion arising at his reaction.

 

An almost private smile spread over Noctis’ lips and it did not escape the advisor’s keen eyes. Fingers pressed into his forehead, he sighed. How could he have missed this? “And it appears I have been blind. Yes, it is entirely possible someone has feelings for someone. He’s bright, terminally cheerful…”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Ignis watched the prince who still looked like he was processing the best news of his young life. “Certainly has his charms.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I should have foreseen our lazy prince being drawn in by the gravity of a sun so bright. In hindsight, I should not be so surprised to find that you could fall for such a man.”

 

“Yeah…” Noctis snapped back to reality and faced Ignis, “Wait, what?”

 

“Oh, come now. That look on your face. I’m embarrassed it took me so long to see. Granted I may be assuming that you have fallen completely, but I see the signs. That does raise more concerns...I believe this is something you need to discuss with Prompto. Potential shared feelings aside, you are to be wed. You need to talk about what this entails.”

 

His shoulders dropped. 

 

Right. There was a marriage on the horizon and he was still piecing together things within himself. “Yeah…” he repeated again for fourth time. 

 

\---

 

Quite a deal of back tracking was done to get the back on the road and headed towards Galdin Quay. Of course, the second they drove by a sign that there was a chocobo outpost ahead, Noctis immediately caved to the puppy eyes made by the group’s enthusiast and had them make the stop. They’d spent the full afternoon there while the more energetic member ran about riding chocobos, taking photos, and generally swooning over the feathered animals. Ever watchful eyes noted that Noctis had a softer look to him and Prompto appeared to be pensive when he thought no one was looking.

 

With another full day on the road, the quartet stopped in Longwythe to rest before the long trip to the Quay. Prompto looked like he had come to a decision in Ignis’ eyes, having asked Noctis to assist him in taking photos for his portfolio at first light.

 

An hour passed and there was no sign of their return.

 

“What’s keep’n the ‘kids’? Need me to go find em?” Gladiolus glanced at the time on his phone.

 

“Not necessarily. If it pushes noon, I would suggest we search, but I imagine there is much for them to discuss. I only hope I do not have to step in.”

 

“Whatcha talk’n bout, Iggy?”

 

“The ‘children’ are in love.”

 

It had taken them the hour for Prompto to find where he wanted to take photos. He had actually wanted to snap a few, but of course, his main goal was to speak to Noctis about what he felt. He fiddled with his camera, looking over the shots he’d taken of the landscape and the few he snapped of Noctis with and without his knowledge.

 

“Got everything you needed?” Noctis leaned forward to look through what he’d taken, resting his arm on Prompto’s shoulder.

 

“Yup. Mission complete!”

 

“Thanks to who?”

 

“My hero, Noct!” Prompto chuckled, his eyes squinted in a laugh.

 

A look was exchanged between the two of them. A look of fondness that stretched on for a few seconds. Prompto smiled and Noctis was lost in his light. The photographer for a moment, was almost taken in as well, in the lopsided smile his prince gave to him. But he was here for a reason.

 

“Hey, Noct?” he nibbled his lower lip, fiddling with buttons on his camera uselessly.

 

Noctis’ smile faltered slightly, taking notice of nervous body language. “Yeah, Prom?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Prompto turned to his friend, steeling himself. “So, um… h’boy. This is hard. I’ve been wanting to talk? About, um, this? This…” he gestured between the two of them.

 

Noctis remained silent, feeling his own nerves on edge. What if Ignis was wrong for once. But he allowed Prompto to say his piece.

 

“I-...” he started again, Noctis still giving him time to get out what he needed to see. When he did start speaking again it was a bit rushed, as if he wanted it over with as quickly as possible. “So like...it’s been a long, long time. But, um, I’ve really, really- I mean, I um sorta lov-, I mean, like you. A hell of a lot and I don’t know what this is between us, but I don’t want it to be this weird thing? And I’d been holding this back for so, so long because I just didn’t know. I don’t know how you feel about Lady Lunafreya or...or me. I-I don’t want to be just some throw away thing. I-”

 

Somewhere around halfway through Prompto’s verbal regurgitation, Noctis had his hands on either side of the blonde’s face.That confusion, the fear of pain, he hated seeing it. Just like the night of the festival, he found himself needing to comfort and calm his anxious friend before he escalated too quickly. Calmly, he pressed his lips against Prompto’s forehead, then to his cheeks, his nose, finally his lips. 

 

“You’re not some ‘throw away thing’, Prom. I shoulda said something earlier. I was scared. Didn’t know what this was, but I feel it too, Prompto.”

 

“Oh.” he stared in disbelief. “R-Really? You’re not just saying that?”

 

“Yeah, really. Now, c’mere.”

 

What started out as merely a brush of the lips, confirmation, very quickly turned into a hungry mashing of open mouthed kisses. Prompto desperate to cement it in his mind as a reality and Noctis wanting to lay claim to the realization. 

 

The camera was discarded and the blonde found himself pressed against a tree with Noctis’ leg pressed firmly between his as he rocked against it, panting. Noctis slid his bare hand under his shirt, feeling his body. Prompto tensed, grabbing a fistful of black hair. A suction left his neck and he felt a kiss trail over his jaw over to his ear and said hand reach down to touch the aching heat he pressed into the prince.

 

“Fuuuck, Prom. I wanna touch you.”

 

Prompto shivered, feeling the hot breath against his neck, his cock twitching with need at the idea of being touched. He whined, nodding his head once. Noctis immediately got to work releasing Prompto from the tight confines of his pants. For a brief moment, Noctis wondered if it would be strange to have someone else’s cock in his hand. And the second his fingers wrapped around Prompto, any doubts were erase. Now all he wanted to do was worship his body.

 

The blonde’s erection twitched again, feeling heat against it. “Noct…”

 

He stroked its length, letting his thumb rub against the frenulum. Noctis worked him over until Prompto was groaning and beading with pleasure. A trail of kisses over his shirt and down while Noctis got to his knees, jerking the tight pants lower.

 

Prompto tensed again. It was clear that he wanted this, that he wanted to touch and be touched. But he had not been expecting this outcome. Maybe a bit of heavy petting. To be honest, he hadn’t even expected that. Exposing more of his body in daylight hadn’t been something he’d considered. “D-Don’t look.”

 

Of course, Noctis had to do the opposite. Curious as to what he was on about. Why shouldn’t he look at it? He had one too.

 

Then it became apparent what Prompto had been referring to. The light imperfections across his stomach and thighs. He may have seen them as unsightly, but Noctis saw them as marks of how far he’d come. His determination. Noctis showered the marks in love, his hand lazily pumping over Prompto.

 

Prompto buried his face in his hands, red in the face.

 

“You’re embarrassed about that, but not about this?” Noctis kissed the side of the needy erection in his hand. He chuckled, “You’re so weird.”

 

To be fair, Prompto was in fact embarrassed by that as well, but one worried him more than the other. And then he felt a tongue flick over the head of his cock. Prompto grabbed hold of Noctis’ shoulders, looking down at the man curiously tasting him. It was a wonderful sight, seeing himself disappear between the lips of royalty. It was sloppy and unpolished the way Noctis took to sucking him off, but by The Six if it didn’t feel  _ good _ .

 

“Haa-” Prompto trembled, feeling himself reaching a climax far too quickly for his liking. “Noct- Noct, s-stop- I’m gonna-”

 

But the prince showed no signs of stopping. Prompto pulled himself away a second too late, messing part of Noctis face who grunted in surprise.

 

“Oh- shit. S-Sorry! I didn’t-” Prompto immediately started to untie the handkerchief on his arm to clean the prince’s face.

 

He was laughing that he’d even be concerned about something about that while he was pulling up the man’s pants, pleased he at least done a good enough job to get him to come. “S’fine, Prompto.” he smirked, the blonde was still cleaning up his face while he stood up to kiss his cheek.

 

“...What about you?”

 

Noctis looked down. He was definitely in need after hearing the way Prompto sighed and moaned for him. “Next time.”

 

“But…”

 

“Trust me. What I wanna do? I don’t need a search party coming after us for taking too long. Next time, Prom.” affectionately, he nipped his ear.

 

\---

 

Gladiolus rested against the regalia, gulping down a bottle of water while Ignis continually checked the time. He jerked his chin up, pointing with his thumb at the two approaching figures.

 

“Looks like we don’t have to go searching.”, pushing off the side of the vehicle, Gladiolus grabbed two tightly wrapped muffins and lobbed one to each of his friends. “Breakfast. We got tired of waiting. Everything taken care of?”

 

Ignis took one look at them, noting that Prompto’s ‘perfectly groomed hair’ was not so perfect, that he was clearly flustered, and that Noctis looked quite smug. He pocketed his phone, opening the car door, “Yes, I am certain  _ something _ was taken care of. I do hope you’re prepared for a very lengthy discussion on the road, yes? There’s much to work out with this complicating things.”

 

Noctis sighed, the smug grin wiped off his face. “Yeah, yeah…” To punctuate that he was fine with this choice, he squeezed Prompto’s hand. “Hey, Gladio. Sit in the front for a change.”

 

“So long as you’re cool with the seat being back as far as it’ll go, loverboy.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you feel yourself writing yourself into a corner, lol. How are we gonna get out of this one?


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and friends finally make it to Altissa and meet with Lunafreya. Things are not as seamless as anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, guys! I was gifted Final Fantasy XIV and I have been binge playing it for way too long.  
> On another note, I may have to extend the amount of chapters. Not positive tho!
> 
> Enjoy (hopefully).

Ignis had not been exaggerating when he’d said he was going to lecture them on the ins and outs of this ‘affair’. Just the word had Prompto a little more than worried. He never saw himself as the type, nor did he realize this could definitely be seen as such. Noctis was engaged regardless of if it was for love or a treaty. He also worried about what would happen to them should Noctis _have_ to accept the marriage. Was there even an ‘if’? Was it not set in stone?

 

The advisor informed them that had this been a normal wedding there would be the option to be prince-consort or Noctis could simply call it off. But, if Lunafreya wanted this marriage, it would be an issue. Particularly if she was not open about the idea of consorts.

 

Come to think of it, Noctis never did say how he felt about Lunafreya. He’d admitted to having feelings for Prompto, but Prompto was also aware that it was entirely possible for people to hold more than one person in their hearts. The little sproutling he allowed to grow within him was strangled a bit by an anxious feeling. He’d worry about it if he didn’t ask, but if he _did_ ask, would Noctis think he didn’t trust him?

 

He could hardly pay attention to the crash course lesson, but Noctis seemed a little distracted himself. More than a little distracted, in fact, he did not appear to be listening much at all. Eyes glued to his phone with earphones in, Noctis only half heartedly responded when prompted by Ignis.

 

When asked what he had him so preoccupied, the prince answered with, “The basics.”

 

The answer seemed to satisfy Ignis, a look of pleasant surprise on his face. Happy to see their charge actually studying up on the etiquette of the upcoming encounter. However, neither Ignis nor Gladiolus could see what Prompto was able to take a glimpse of. Things that made his cheeks redden and explained the use of earphones.

 

Well. At least he was taking _something_ seriously. Even if it was currently the wrong thing to focus on.

 

They stopped at the Quay, needing to wait for morning for the next ferry to Altissa where they’d be meeting with the bride-to be.

 

It was a strange night. Ignis reminding them that they would be in their uniforms for the initial meeting, but everything after that could be casual. Gladiolus mildly fussed about making sure his facial hair was properly groomed to leave the best impression. And Noctis...actually finally seemed about as nervous as Prompto did. Though he did not show it so much through his actions, Noctis was markedly less talkative, more so than usual.

 

It was difficult to get to sleep, but both managed in each other’s arms with quiet mumblings of how things would be fine.

 

\---

 

Altissa was, just as, if not more beautiful than they’d all been expecting. They’d seen pictures of course, but they could only do it so much justice. All of it dripped with an almost overwhelming elegance. The place was far removed from what it was like in Insomnia, a stark difference in the way of life. The people here seemed far more...at ease. Everywhere they looked there were flowers, intriguing architecture, romantic gestures, and art.

 

This is where the wedding was to happen once everything was settled. It was hard to think of a more gorgeous place to hold one. Prompto took out his camera and snapped away, despite the nerves coiling in his belly.

 

They hadn’t been allowed to act like tourists today, both Ignis and Gladiolus insisting that there would be time to do so later. Now that they were in the city, they would be expected to go to the manor housing their host right away. They’d kept her waiting for weeks.

 

Standing inside did nothing to calm an anxious mind. Prompto couldn’t even appreciate the things he saw. Too absorbed with the thought of meeting the woman who was to claim Noctis as her own.

 

Before them was a grand staircase and before long a pair came down gracefully. A man with dark hair escorted a woman, holding her hand up by the tips of her fingers as she carefully descended the steps in heels.

 

The sproutling within constricted once more.

 

She could be no other than Lady Lunafreya. Had a light shone on her, he would have sworn she was an angel. A blonde haired, blue eyed beauty clad in a form fitting, but elegant white dress. The closer she got to the end of the steps, the more her smile grew.

 

“Careful, princess.” the man chuckled, seeing how her steps quickened.

 

“Noctis!” Lunafreya cried out, quickly, happily, as she trot as fast as her attire would allow to throw her arms around Noctis’ neck in a hug.

 

Noctis returned her hug, patting the small of her back in a motion that Prompto found to be too intimate to look at without feeling the ugly thing called jealousy stir within him again.

 

She pulled back from their hug, holding both of the prince’s hands in hers and kissed the air on either side of Noctis’ face. “It has been far too long, Noctis. I cannot say how I have longed to see you again. It brings me such joy to be at your side once more.”

 

Gladiolus bowed once she’d reached Noctis, Ignis forcing the starring photographer to bow his head as well.

 

“Uh, yeah. Great to see you too, Luna.”

 

“We’ve so much to catch up on, but we are fortunate to have time, though I fear I have pulled you away from your travels. I truly wish you enjoyed yourself.” Her head moved to one side as she regarded the people behind the prince. “Please introduce me to the fine men you keep in your company, dear Noctis.”

 

“Huh? Uh, right!” Noctis stepped to the side, pointing in a way unbecoming of a future king. “Ignis. Sure you’ve heard of him. The big guy’s Gladio. And that’s Prompto.” he said sounding a little proud.

 

The beauty smiled again, nodding to each. “I welcome you all and thank you from the bottom of my heart for befriending Noctis. It warms me to know he has kept good company in these long years. Prompto, I cannot wait to talk more with you. Noctis spoke at length about you in our exchanges, you must be ever so close. I would love to hear the mischief he’s no doubt gotten in.”

 

Prompto felt his gut twist. She wa beautiful and so kind it was impossible to hate her on principle. He wanted to be over the moon that Noctis had talked about him to her before, but he couldn’t get passed how, well, perfect she seemed. Clearly she was a better fit. Attractive, stable, royalty, apparently an oracle or something, and a woman at that.

 

“Yeah, course!” he managed, though his voice squeaked.

 

“Where are my manners? This,” she gestured to the man behind her, “Is Nyx Ulric, formerly of  Galahd. I have been placed in his care for quite some time and count him among my friends.”

 

“Pleasure.” he gave a simple nod of his head, arms stiff as he stood at attention.

 

\---

Gladiolus tossed an apple up, catching it and tossing it up once more while he watched as Prompto practically paced a hole in the floor. “Are you gonna chill or what, Prompto?”

 

“What do you think they're up to?”, it was apparent that he'd not paid attention or cared what was said prior.

 

“Talking.” Gladiolus responded, bemused that it was even a question. But the blonde kept pacing. “Tagging you in, Iggy.”

 

He’d been sighing so much as of late. Someone else’s romance troubles was not something Ignis wanted to be involved with regardless of friendships. They were tricky, messy matters, but it was _because_ of their friendship he did not ignore the distressed young man. “Prompto, I assure it is as Gladio says. It’s been years since they’ve seen each other in person, I imagine on top of discussing arrangements, they’ve gaps to fill in. Do have a seat, perhaps change out of your uniform. We’ll regroup at supper.”

 

\---

 

There was a strange air in the dining hall at dinner.

 

Noctis and Lunafreya sat at the head of the table while Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis sat to one side, with Nyx across from them. A seat next to the unfamiliar face remained empty, but curiously it was dressed as if another guest was expected. Conversation was much like that of the missing guest; Nowhere to be found.

 

The only thing that broke the silence was the soft clinking of silverware. By now, Prompto expected the two at the head of the table to be engaged in lively exchanges, yet they seldom made eye contact. Maybe Lunafreya just liked privacy.

 

Nyx surveyed the group, reading body language as best he could for people he wasn’t very familiar with. The prince seemed somewhat neutral even if he could tell something was amiss. Gladiolus looked perhaps uncomfortable, he was the people person. Likely he was searching inwardly for something to talk about to warm up the room. Ignis looked less like he was concerned with the room and more like he was quietly figuring out the ingredients to the dish before him by taste and smell alone. And Prompto...he looked the most uncomfortable. Nyx couldn’t quite tell if he just didn’t know how to act in the setting, if he wanted to run, or scream.

 

“Ants in your pants, kid? You’re fidgeting like mad.” he spoke, leaning an elbow on the table to which he was reminded to ‘mind his manners’ by Lunafreya.

 

“Oh. Um.” Prompto bit his lip and instead of carrying on with eating, he sat perfectly still, his hands forming fists in his lap as he concentrated on not fidgeting about.

 

“He gets like that. Leave ‘em.” Gladiolus he said as upbeat as he could, still looking for a way to shift the quiet dinner party.

 

“Nyx, don’t trouble our guests. Look at him, he’s positively shut down now.” Lunafreya chided.

 

Noctis frowned looking at his lover. Of course he was like this. It probably felt way more stuffy and oppressive to him than anyone else. What he needed was to distract him and get his mind anywhere else. “Hey, Prompto. Luna’s got some chocobo with her. I can take you to see ‘em after dinner.”

Prompto’s head snapped up to Noctis down the table, “F-For real? What kind a chocobo we talk’n?”

 

“Like you care what kind they are. Pretty sure at least one is exotic.”

 

Gladiolus smiled, chuckling, “Now you’ve done it.”

 

“He’s not likely to stop until he’s seen them.” Ignis shook his head, though the smile from Gladiolus seemed infectious, spreading to him.

 

Nyx was just pleased that instantly the air felt lighter. He dug into the whole ‘chocobo’ situation and probably got more than he bargained for. Soon they were all trading stories. Noctis was surprised to hear about some misadventures Lunafreya had failed to write about and the reverse was true of Lunafreya.

 

\---

As promised, after dinner, Noctis took Prompto outside to go visit the chocobos. Impractical as it was to have chocobo in Altissa, there was a sizable plot of man-made yard in the back of the manor to house them. Three of Lunafreya’s favorites had been brought with her in case they decided to go to the mainland. Prompto was kicking himself for not grabbing his camera. There were so many colors he’d never seen before. One of them was indeed an exotic breed, having large, curled plumes growing from the crown on it’s head and tailbone.

 

Noctis felt a bit better seeing Prompto more at ease. “Good to see you smiling again.”

 

“Sorry about earlier...I just don’t know how I am supposed to act.”

 

Noctis chuckled, “You think I do? I’m still figuring out how I am supposed to bring us up. Luna has been on about the wedding and politics since we sat down. Dinner was the first time I got to relax, y’know? I know it’s hard. But, I just...don’t know what to do. Why can’t Iggy just step in and just take care of it.”

 

The blonde laughed despite the subject matter, “I don’t think you want that, buddy. If Iggy steps in, he’s never, ever gonna let it go.”

 

“You’re probably right.”

 

He pet a chocobo, slowly coming to a stop. “Hey, Noct? About this whole...marriage thing. If it’s easier- I mean, maybe I- I can-”

 

“Don’t even think about it. I just got you, Prom. I’m not gonna let go. We’ll figure this out. But if you have any ideas, I’m all ears.”

 

“Well, how about we start with making me feel a little better with a kiss?”

 

“Think I can manage that one.”

 

\---

 

Lunafreya stood on her balcony simply watching the stars overlooking the city. Something that she did almost nightly both here and back in her homeland. She hummed to herself; a nursery rhyme she was fond of. She heard soft but deliberate footsteps approaching from behind. There wasn’t a need to be startled, she already knew who it was. If he wanted to approach silently, there was no doubt in her mind that he could.

 

"Nice tune."

 

“The implications of coming to a lady’s room at this hour...should you be seen.”

 

Nyx jogged up to her and leaned against the balcony, “No one ever sees me, Princess. Just checking on you. You can wear the big, strong princess mask all you want, but you can’t fool me.”

 

“I never could.” a soft smile formed on her lips. She glanced to him and back to the sky.

 

“So?”

 

“I am...unsure. Is it foolish of me to have expected things to fall perfectly into place after twelve years? Granted I didn’t...feel the way I feel until my sixteenth year. He’s never been particularly clear with me how he’s felt. Noctis is a complicated man. There are times when he appears to love me and then there are times where I question it. He will never say one way or the other. I...do not want to trap him into something that may make him miserable for the sake of a treaty that may or may not- Oh, _Six._ I am being incredibly rude to you.”

 

Nyx smirked, shrugging lightly. “Nah. Don’t let it bother you, Princess. I’m a surprisingly patient guy. I want you to work this out at your own pace. Make sure you’re sure.”

 

“And if we wed?”

 

“What? Am I just supposed to quit because you’re married? No, someone has to make sure this hard headed princess stay safe. May as well be me. Make sure the job is done right.”

 

“Hehe, I suppose you are right… When we talk it seems he still wishes to play rather than see to his duties as heir. I’d always thought he would grow to be much like his father. When I was younger, I didn’t think a gap of four years was all that much. But it seems Noctis is more...hmm… youthful is a kind way to put it.”

 

“Lucky me, I’m eight years your senior. If you’re looking for an older guy…”

 

Carefully, Lunafreya faced him. “You know, one could call you foolish for not giving up.”

 

Nyx grinned, “Don’t know the meaning of ‘give up’, Princess. Plus...you’re still wearing the hairpin I gave you. My guess, that means you haven’t put it out of your head either. I’d say I still have a chance.”

 

When Lunafreya failed to respond passed her cheeks warming, Nyx gave her a rather satisfied smirk. He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her fingers. “Night, Luna.”

 

She watched him as he left, running her fingers over the fleeting heat of his kiss.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I played FFXV first and was like "Okay, how in the world am I supposed to root for Luna and Noct to get together? She's barely on screen and he seems hella disinterested 90% of the time." then I was told Luna has more screen time and is more badass in the movie. So I watched the movie after and went "Okay, yay she's way cooler than I thought. But the new problem is I ship her with not Noct again." 
> 
> I will go down in flames with the Nyx/Luna ship.
> 
> Likely more smut in the next chapter. It didn't quite fit in with this one, so I edited it out to be placed in later.


	6. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Luna have no choice but to address their relationship or lack thereof. Prompto and Nyx await.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for pages of porn? Because that's what you're getting.

In the days that passed, the same pattern repeated. Stiff air with a bit of respite surrounding dinner after someone broke the ice. Noctis struggled to talk to Lunafreya about the wedding and the need to do something about it. But she did not press him on it. In fact, they both seemed to just be going along with the motions for the greater good.

 

Despite this, Noctis and Lunafreya seemed to get on just fine when the subject matter was steered away from the wedding. They were able to talk about the past, becoming used to being in each others lives again.

 

The pair walked side by side in the upper levels of Altissia, Umbra and Pryna beside them. “Umbra is so fond of you. He was always eager to come to you with a message.”

 

“Really? S’good dog.”

 

“It is a pity he sometimes made such lengthy journeys for a single line of writing.” she teased lightly, Nyx’s humor rubbed off on her long ago.

 

Noctis grimaced with guilt. He _had_ gotten shorter and shorter with his responses back. Not necessarily on purpose. Sometimes I was just hard to think of something to keep the conversation going with so little going on. Nevertheless, he felt awful. Lunafreya would give him long, meaningful letters and there were times where the only words he could think to respond with were ‘Got it’. Often he wondered why they didn’t just exchange phone numbers. She had to have had a phone, right? Tenebrae may have been less advance, but they weren’t so backwards that they didn’t have them. It would have made staying in touch easier, quicker. But she had insisted on this method. Inwardly, he admitted it was more personal this way, but he still didn’t handle it as well after the first few years.

 

Lunafreya looked at the troubled face he was making, “I say it only in jest, Noctis. Do not let it trouble you. I know you’ve a life of your own and cannot dedicate as much time to such things as I. I fear I spent much of my time unable- let us not speak of unpleasant matters.”

 

“Still...sorry I uh, dropped the ball.”

 

“Think nothing of it. I am happy to see you again and see that you are well. That is enough.”

 

\---

 

Lunafreya spent more time away from Noctis now than with him. She still had her duties to see to even away from home. This was not a vacation for her, at least not until she could report that she was on honeymoon leave. She had reports to read, write, and turn in. She glanced at the clock, she’d missed dinner.

 

“Ya know, awful hard to guard you when you disappear without telling me where you’re going.” Nyx said, barely was his foot in the small study before he spoke.

 

Lunafreya warmed immediately to his presence. “And I will remind you for the umtinth time that we’re safe here in Altissia. There are others to guard me here. No one wants to be responsible for something happening to me on Accordo soil. I wish you would relax. Come, keep me company will you not?”

 

He did, as asked, keep the princess company. Looking at her long, lovely lashes while she read over papers. She was so diligent. He continued to watch while she finished her task, tidying the area she’d used as her work station.

 

“You sure you’re even a princess?”

 

“It is a simple task, I needn’t trouble anyone over something so trivial. I can handle this myself.”

 

Embracing her from behind, he rested his chin on her shoulder. “Yeah, I know. Just teasing. I like that about you. You don’t see this stuff as beneath you.”

 

She hummed, pleased, feeling him squeeze a little tighter. Lunafreya turned to face him, her hands on his chest, eyes on his. A mistake. It was always a bad idea to look into them in such close proximity.

 

He mumbled something. What was it? Did it even matter? Their faces edged ever closer to each other, his fingers brushed her cheek. He’d stop right before, like he always did, no matter how curious she was to taste his lips.

 

But this time was different. Her eyes lowered, slowly shutting. She heard Nyx groan before feeling his mouth on hers. She was surprised even though she’d inwardly been hoping for just that. Never had he ever gone further than kissing her hand. He would always claim patience or something similar. Yet here he was, kissing her, and Lunafreya could think of nothing she wanted more.

 

She very nearly pouted when he pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers.

 

“Sorry, Princess.” he exhaled, “I shouldn’t have. Didn’t want to confuse you or anything. You still have to choose.”

 

Lunafreya blinked her eyes open and held his gaze. “I… I think I just have.”

 

He chuckled, more as a joyful response than finding anything particularly amusing, “And I think I’m dreaming. Pinch me?”

 

Noctis had entered in time to see her pinch his cheeks. They were quite close together, but the action itself was innocent. The only reason he quirked a brow at the exchange was their look of being caught in headlights. But he questioned it no further. “Hey, Luna? Ignis made a cake he wants your opinion on. When, uh, you get a moment…”

 

“I’ll be right there.” she straightened up, stepping back from Nyx, exchanging only a look.

 

For once, the room seemed to be filled with chatter. Likely thanks to the baked treat Ignis had made. Lunafreya sang his praises, telling Noctis how lucky he was to have a man with so many talents in his service. Though he was not particularly fond of sweets, Nyx accepted a slice when offered, not wanting to appear rude to the guests.

 

It was calm, it was pleasant and once again, the single left over plate was forgotten. At this point, they'd assumed it was just the servants miscounting yet again. But they were wrong.

 

Oh, how they were wrong.

 

It had not been a miscalculation. The servants had been considerate of the fact that a missing guest may appear at any given moment.

 

The oversized doors were pulled open, allowing a man of silvery hair and heterochromia to enter. “Forgive me for my absence. I was needed in Niflhiem.” his steps slowed as he surveyed the guests. While there was no way for him to know three of them, his blood boiled upon seeing Noctis. There was no mistaking him. Not one that resembled another he loathed so much. “So the cur decides to show his face.”

 

“ _Ravus_ !” Lunafreya chided. She turned her head, giving an apologetic glance to Noctis. “I am _positive_ he did not mean it.”

 

“Watch it.” Gladiolus crossed his arms, staring at the man of comparable height.

 

“Forgive me if I don’t cower in fear from the lap dog.”

 

Noctis got to his feet, setting his plate aside. “You just bust in and start slinging insults? Dude, what’s your problem?”

 

Ravus practically flew to Noctis, jabbing his finger into the other prince’s chest, “ _You_ . _You_ are my problem. A selfish little brat who isn’t worth the air he breathes.”

 

Nyx had risen, not liking the feeling of tension that grew. He casually placed himself between Lunafreya and the others. Noctis’ entourage also looked ready to pounce. There was a flurry of shouting. A princess trying to calm her brother for his pointless grudge, her guard keeping back. Noctis only rose his voice after he grew tired of being belittled by Ravus, for what he saw as no reason.

 

“You are just like your father! You care for little else than your own interests. You don’t deserve to be near my sister! How long did you plan on keeping her waiting? Your precious Lucis is not so far from Altissia, yet it has been weeks.”

 

Every time Noctis opened his mouth to retort, Ravus would holler at him. Asking him why he dragged his feet. Why he took so long to respond to her. Why in twelve years he never even _tried_ to see her. Why she wasted her time on him. Why he had prolonged this whole endeavor even though there was a treaty involved.

 

Ravus had fistfulls of Noctis’ shirt in hand, almost shaking him. Gladiolus had gone to grab the far too aggressive man by his shoulder when Noctis felt something from within. He realized what the words were before they even formed and he was terrified he could not stop them. In the split second it took for Ravus to finish screaming, Noctis shouted back. “Because, I don’t love her!”

 

A pulse of energy knocked the occupants of the room off their feet. Ravus brought his fist down on Noctis’ face with such force they both toppled. The silver haired prince swore as he berated the other, punching him again while everyone else scrambled to get back to their feet.

 

Noctis struggled with him, trying to push his face away, gain any leverage to get back up and fight back. Yeah, she should be upset, but this was ridiculous and he wasn’t just going to sit there. He swung his fist up, but missed, being batted away by his attacker.

 

“How fucking _dare_ you!” Ravus cried out, ready to strike once more.

 

A sound rang out, echoing against the marble. A gunshot. Missed, but far too close to the mark to have been an accident.

 

The world stood still, not a peep was made, and the gunman took aim once more.

 

In a tone far darker than expected, he spoke. “Put your hands on him again and I swear by The Six, I won’t miss. _Give_ me an excuse, fucker.”

 

While Noctis’ entourage, himself included, gapped in absolute astonishment, Ravus slowly lowered his fist. The blonde was clearly a marksman and he’d not liked the look in his eyes. He didn’t fancy the idea of a bullet in him. By the time he’d gotten to his feet, Lunafreya was pummeling his chest with her palm, scolding him for being, well, ‘an ass’. She was peeled away by her guard who tried to calm her.

 

Noctis looked at Prompto who still had his gun trained on Ravus with complete adoration. Ignis helped him to his feet.

 

While brother and sister quarreled over Ravus sticking his nose where it did not belong and the fact that she was a grown woman who did not need him stepping in, Gladiolus gently came to Prompto and encouraged him to lower his weapon.

 

“Holy shit, Prom.” Noctis spoke softly once he was firmly on his feet. He could care less that his face ached and he’d most likely have a bruise later. He’d never seen Prompto so aggressive. He also had to fight back how unbelievably turned on he was that that was his lover’s first response.

 

“Noct.” Prompto said with a tinge of sadness to his voice. He gestured over to Lunafreya who was quietly observing them now.

 

Right.

 

He’d just declared to a room of people that he was not in love with his betrothed. That...needed expanding on, didn’t it?

 

“Uh, look-” he started.

 

“If that is quite enough, I think this has gone on far enough. Noctis and I need to speak privately.”

 

Ravus still intervened, clearly not having learned his lesson, “What? You’re going to allow him an audience? His men shot at me!”

 

The princess gave him an icy cold glare, “One shot at you because _you_ attacked their prince first. We should be lucky if your actions do not cause incident between nations. How could you be so careless? Now if you’ll excuse me. Noctis. Please.”

 

Reluctantly, Noctis followed, leaving behind his comforts. He knew it was a conversation they needed to have, but it didn’t make it any easier.

 

A frustrated Ravus called out to Lunafreya again and again, but she would not hear him. Nyx insisted that he go cool his head ‘anywhere else’ and apologized to Lunafreya’s guests, all of whom watched while the two disappeared beyond a door at the end of the hall.

 

\---

It felt like he was standing in purgatory. An eternity of silence stretched before him while he waited for her to say something. Anything. Had they been alone for a minute or an hour? He honestly could not tell.

 

“Luna-...When… When I said I didn’t love you, I- What I meant-”

 

“Noctis.” she began, her tone firm. “Let us stop this. Pretending not to see what is clear before us.”

 

His lips parted, trying to form words, but no sound escaped.

 

“I know your heart belongs to another. From that display earlier, I would say there is no doubt for anyone involved his heart is yours as well. That was not simply a guard protecting his charge. I would dream, as a young girl, that we would be reunited. We would have a wedding so grand that the princesses of fairy tales would turn green with envy.”

 

“Luna,I-”

 

Lunafreya held up her hand, stopping him from continuing. “But never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that the day would come that I would not wish to see us wed.”

 

“I- what?”

 

“Noctis, I love you. What I feel for you is immensely deep. I cannot bare to think of a life that excludes your presence. I adore you. But, I feel foolish for having taken so long to realize this… It is true when I was younger I did harbor romantic feelings for you, if it was even more than a passing fancy. What I feel now is not that. If it ever was. Perhaps I confused it for romance, but I see clear as day what I know to be true.” upon seeing Noctis’ face become more and more perplexed, she smiled and spoke gently, “Noctis. Who ever said a soulmate could not be platonic?”

 

“Pla-?”

 

The prince exhaled. It was a relief to hear. He had been trying to figure out a way to say almost the exact same thing to her without hurting her. He did indeed love her and he was glad to know it was the same way she loved him. In two steps, he’d bridged the gap between them and held her in his arms, squeezing her tightly. His lips pressed against her hair, “Couldn’t have said it better. I didn’t wanna make this a weird thing between us, but…”

 

“Noctis, I am not so blind as to not have seen you were being considerate of my feelings. I am also not so blind to see that you do indeed care for me. I imagine from what I have seen, you would do very little to hide a dislike of me.”

 

“So, what do we do now?”

 

“I think it best we have an audience with your advisor.”

 

\---

Ignis was relieved when the two brought him aside, explaining the situation. It was much easier for him if both sides were on the same page. He praised them for coming together like adults to have the discussion. They sat down at a much too large table, as close together as they could manage.  
  
“So...where does that leave us?” Noctis leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table’s surface, his cheek in his palm.

 

Ignis was still much too happy for being involved in it all, but he could not have been more pleased this didn’t turn into a mess. “The way I see it, it leaves you exactly where we were when we first set out. You are to wed Lady Lunafreya.”

 

Only Noctis faltered, Lunafreya simply listened, knowing there was more to come.

 

He nodded his head and continued. “It would be grievously irresponsible on both sides should you choose not to. The Crown does not need tension to rise any more with The Empire than it already has. I am sure Lady Lunafreya would not wish to see Niflheim try to push things further.”

 

“What you suggest, Sir Scientia, is that we are wed at surface level.”

 

“Please, Lady Lunafreya, you may call me Ignis. But you are precisely correct. Noct, I believe you are thinking a bit too hard on this. You only need carry through with the ceremony. You needn’t consummate the marriage. This need not even be a permanent arrangement. An annulment down the line could be in order. Should you wish your lovers remain secret, which I do suggest, at least for the time being, you may continue to see them through the farce. Of course, you may also have them be official consorts. Given their proximity to the two of you, whether you chose to be with them publicly during the union or after, there will always be those who disapprove. Those who will see through the marriage for what it is. One of convenience and a cover. That, I will leave up to you.”

 

Noctis looked from Ignis to Lunafreya, “So, that’s...cool with you?”

 

“I believe it to be the best outcome for us, yes.”

 

“So...I can tell Prom?”

 

Ignis stood, his hands on the table, “Please do. And quickly. I have yet to see him so anxious before. That outburst this evening is unlike him. I believe he is likely to burst from worry any second now.”

 

“Then- Sorry, Luna. I’d love to hang, but I’ve gotta-”

 

She giggled, “By all means, go to him. I have a very patient man to speak with as well.”

\---

 

Noctis surprisingly had trouble tracking down Prompto. He could barely contain himself. He could have his cake and eat it too if Prompto agreed. Noctis was an explosion of information as soon as he was able to reach him. Prompto couldn’t really recall a time that his lover ever looked quite so excited.

 

They could be together.

 

Prompto had to ask him to repeat himself again. And then once more in a simpler manner.

 

A second later, Noctis had to remind Prompto that they were in the hall, where anyone walking by could see the damn near possessive way Prompto kissed him.

 

“Then let’s get outta here.”, the blonde tugged Noctis by the wrist, walking briskly through the halls.

 

The anxiety Prompto had been building up could finally be released. Barely had they been behind closed doors and Prompto had pulled the prince into a tight hug. His heart raced and he was partially certain Noctis could feel it beating.

 

Noctis tilted up the blonde’s chip and their lips touched. In that instant, Prompto was transported back to the day he realized he’d fallen in love with his best friend. To the days where they would spend all their time together with no worries about royal duties. When they’d talk about dreams.

 

Looking up at the intensely blue eyes of his prince, Prompto seemed to silently ask ‘Are you sure about this? Us?’, to which Noctis responded by tentatively pressing their lips together again. “Don’t doubt me.”

 

Prompto returned the embrace quite suddenly with so much vigor is bordered on a ceaseless hunger. Noctis was pleasantly surprised by the him, returning the pressure and the warmth. He pulled him closer against his body and slipped his tongue between his lips, tasting this man he'd wanted longer than he’d realized. When he finally drew back, he had to catch his breath. "That's more like it..."

 

“Noct...” Prompto panted, almost aggressively pushing the man from the threshold, backwards, deeper into the room. Their lips locking again while the photographer tugged off Noctis’ jacket and began to make short work of tugging off the black, skull speckled shirt. As far as he was concerned, they needed to make it to that soft bed immediately.

 

He groaned with need into Noctis, only really parting for air. Somewhere in him, there was something telling him that this wasn’t the right time for this to happen. That they should probably wait until they were elsewhere. At least not under the same roof as Lunafreya. That part of him was stomped into silence while the rest of him wanted to resolve years of tension in a fit of passion.

 

“Watch out for the dip.” was the only warning that Noctis received.

 

"Wait--" Noctis barely got the word out before his foot hit it, sending him tumbling backward. His back hit the floor, knocked the air clean out of his lungs, but he'd brought Prompto down with him. The blonde having braced his fall, hands on either side of him. Noctis found himself closer to being undressed than he remembered, it actually made him laugh. "Wait, wait! Prompto, come here..." His hands went to the photographer’s clothes, jerking his vest down over his shoulders.

 

Prompto...actually felt quite good at the moment, letting himself go to the flow. Letting himself just _feel_ this. Have something positive. As soon as Noctis pulled off vest blazer, he rushed to get his own shirt off, practically popping the threads in his haste. He sucked on the prince’s neck, running his hands down that toned frame and shifting to rub his fingers over the seam of his pants.

“Fuck. Noct, I want this…”

 

Those words kindled heat in Noctis. He felt his body responding to his insistent touch. But this cold, hard floor wasn’t where he wanted to take him. He pushed him back gently, enough to get to his feet and carry Prompto to the oversized bed, practically tossing him on it. He climbed on top of him, running his hands over his bare torso. "Look at you--you're perfect..."

 

He’d argue that Noctis was wrong, but the simple words made him shiver with want. Prompto raised his hips a bit under Noctis’ weight, helping him strip his lower half as he lay against the soft mattress. “I can’t wait anymore.” marking his point with a growing erection which he grinded against the prince.

 

Noctis grinned down at him, kissing his chin. “I can tell.” He slid down the length of his body on bed and found that part of him that was demanding so much attention. He wrapped his hand around the base of Prompto’s erection and engulfed the head in his mouth.

 

The greedy photographer’s fingers gripped black hair and his hips eagerly rocked upwards, urging him to move. Noctis let him thrust into his mouth, removing his hand to let him push deeper into his throat. Researching online could only take him so far. Practice was something else entirely. He coughed, releasing him for a moment to recover, then once again took the rigid cock in. He let him set the pace as he liked, mouth gliding over the length of him again and again. His hands stroked over his thighs as he worked, and then his fingers crept down over his perineum and teased at the ring of muscle there.

 

Prompto’s breath hitched in his throat. His body tensing for a moment. He pulled Noctis’ head back a bit too roughly. An accident of course. “W-Wait a sec.” he started, propping himself up on his elbows. “We don’t...we don’t have, um, you know. It’s gonna hurt, isn’t it?”

 

Noctis met his gaze with an unapologetic grin, one trail of saliva down the corner of his lips. "Ya gotta trust me, Prom..." he retorted with far too much confidence for a man bedding another man for the first time. The finger pressed inside, his other hand maintaining a firm grip on Prompto’s erection to keep him squirming away.

 

"We just gotta work you over." Noctis did his best to remember what he’d seen and read. He dipped his head down and laved his tongue over the opening, pressing him open wider. His other hand resumed stroking over his erection, trying to ensure it didn't go flaccid, keeping him connecting the sensations he was feeling with pleasure. Even his tongue delved into him then.

 

Noctis was working some kind of figurative magic. With the prince’s tongue inside him, the embarrassment pricked at him while his cock twitched in hand, seeping pre. He couldn't take it anymore. The thought of him between his legs, doing unspeakable things. The anticipation of him taking what he would give to no other.

 

“Noctis, _please_!” he cried out, eyes squeezed tight.

 

Noctis pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Already?" He grabbed him by the thigh and jerked him closer, pulling him across the sheets. "You're shaking… Want me that bad?" He finished opening his pants, one hand guiding the head of his erection between Prompto’s legs. He was almost completely certain Prompto hadn’t been prepared enough. But they both wanted this too much. He lifted one of the photographer’s knees into the crook of his arm when he pressed into him, the look on his face showing just how much he was enjoying the view. "Do you feel me, Prom...?"

 

Prompto braced himself for what would certainly be a point of no return. By god he felt him. He wasn’t sure that it was actually going to go in. But he couldn’t wait another minute.

 

“Noctis, I-” he looked into the prince’s eyes, searching for reassurance, his hand against Noctis’ shoulder.

 

The prince had been more than willing to ram into him, get instant satisfaction. To immediately pound into his heat. When he saw that look in Prompto’s face, however... the vulnerability. He could sense the need for a connection. His expression softened, sighing softly and bent his head to leave a trail of gentle kisses from his chest, up and over his clavicle, to his throat.

 

"Relax..." He nuzzled into the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms around him as lover should. "Let me take care of you."

 

Noctis’ lips brushed against Prompto’s ear, his tongue gently tracing the lobe with a wet heat as he eased his hips forward and sank inside of him. "Ahn, fuck, you're tight." He breathed the words against his skin, slowly drawing back only to press forward again, just as softly.

 

“Haa- ah-” Hooking his arms under Noctis’ he stifled his voice, burying his face into the prince’s shoulder. In time he grew accustomed to the stretching of his walls, he relaxed, loosening his iron grip on Noctis. “Look at me.”

 

Noctis did. Drinking in the sight of Prompto nude beneath him. He met his lips, claiming his mouth as his own again. His tongue rolled against Prompto's, coaxing him a little more open, goading those sweet sounds out of him. One hand went to the other man's hips, steadying him against his thighs as he strained to fill him completely with every thrust.

 

“Wish we could have done this forever ago.” the price toyed with Prompto’s nipple as his pace hastened. A little more eager now, a little rougher, his eyes bright with lust. “I should have realized this sooner.”

 

Prompto moaned and whimpered for him. His face painted with a pleasure he'd learned that night. His cries were lighter than his natural tone, increasing in pitch the more eager Noctis became. He became unable to keep their mouths connected, instead he held on for dear life, crying, “Noct~” into his ear again and again, his own hand pumping over his cock. “Fuck- ah- ah, Noct, I - close, I'm, ahh, almost -”

 

"You want to?" Noctis had become fervent in his attentions, his thrusting more animal than elegance now. He pulled back enough to look into his eyes, a hand wrapping around the one Prompto was using to pleasure himself. He forced his grip a little tighter and a little faster as he neared his climax. "Look at me. I want to see your face when I make you cum."

 

He locked eyes with Noctis at his demand. The intense look on his face, the sound of his voice. He wanted to give him exactly what he asked for. He keep his eyes on him, trying not to falter at the bold, intimate action. His eyes remained open while he was rocked with pleasure up until the final moments. His head rolled back, his orgasm intense. He exhaled his moan, inhaling only after what seemed like an eternity, his semen messing his porcelain skin.

 

“ _SIX_.” Prompto said, voice strangled by the feeling crashing down on him.

 

Noctis shuddered as his orgasm washed over him, and Prompto’s in the way his body responded, wrapped around his cock. He grunted, eyelids fluttering shut for a moment. It took a moment while he tried to remember what it was like to behave like a person again.

 

"Mm. Love you, Prom." He leaned down and kissed his lips again, slower now, less forcefully.

 

Prompto’s chest was heaving, he almost didn’t register what Noctis had said. His eyes opened again, looking at this man who had nonchalantly said the very thing he’d been holding back for almost two years. It was...very much like the prince. Not grand, over the top, but mumbled against his skin as if it was something he said all the time. He watched as Noctis stripped the rest of his lower half, using the cloth to clean him off and rejoin him.

 

“What...did you just say?”

 

“Hm?” Noctis pulled Prompto closer, nuzzling into him like he always did at night, a smirk against a freckled shoulder. “Said I love you, dork.”

 

“I-...love you too.” he laughed out his response.

 

“Enjoy yourself?”

 

“Yeah...but you’re gonna owe me for being so rough.”

 

“Heh. Yeah, okay, whatever you want.”

 

Two years ago, if someone had told Prompto he’d meet the love of his life, he would have said no one would love him.

 

Had he been told it’d be a prince, he’d laugh.

 

If they’d said a prince would accept him, anxiety and all, and  jeopardize a peace treaty just to be with him, he’d call them insane.

 

But here he was, falling asleep in the arms of the man he loved.

 

And he was loved.

 

All of him.

 

When all was said and done, when peace was truly achieved, the prince and princess could be with those they adored fully. To unabashedly proclaim who their hearts belonged to, they felt happy. Truly, happy.

 

Prompto never grew tired of Noctis holding him as they prepared to sleep and recounted the days they spent together were the best days of his life.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THIS ABSOLUTE MESS OF AN ENDING. It was totally forced, but I couldn't really think of any other way to get this to happen. What I have learned is that I should probably at least outline ideas before just jumping in. Thank you for coming along for the ride. Everyone deserves to be alive and happy, okay?
> 
> Thanks to suggestions, I have another FFXV story posted called The Voidseeker and I hope it flows better. Thank you again for reading and I hope to see some familiar faces there too.


End file.
